


cool mystery island adventure ???

by astadelic



Category: Lost, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astadelic/pseuds/astadelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I set a timer for 10 mins and write as much as i can of a lost/sdr2 crossover fic. i will repeat this process for each chapter of this fic. i am doing this solely for internet humor points i will not even lie to you. Anyway dont read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1: komaeda in the nunlge

Jack woke up suddenly, He had heard a weird noise. “What’s that…?” he said groggily. There were noises coming fromt the jungle behind him. the whole camp was Quiet however. Save for teh crackle of the fire which they had kept burning to ward off wild animals and maybe attract the attention of passing planes and boats.

He was the onl one awake. everyone else seemed to be asleep. No one had heard the weird noise. Jack was confused by ths because he was by far not the most perceptive person in th camp

He gpt up still a little bit groggy and shook his head to dispel remnants of sleepiness. Grabbing his backpack, he picked up a stick, quietly so as not to wake anyone up, and stuck it into the fire to make a torch. Someone shifted in their sleep and he froze before moving on again.

What;s out there in the jungle? he thought. Could be anything, maybe other people. Maybe wil boars. What is he getting hmself into.

whiny doctor man set off into the dark jungle forest with his torch and backpack. I have 6 minutes left to finish this chapter aaaaaaa

Jack walked into the jungle cautiously waving his torch back and forth to ward off wild beasts that no doubt lurked behind every tree. He was hyper aware of every sound of twig breaking and rustling. Very lttle bird calls were to be heard because this was late at night and birds have to sleep too. But the silence was eerie and strange, making him realize how used he had gotten to near-c0nstan t noise on this island

Jack heard te weird noise again. 3 minutes left shit shit. he was now more awake and could more fully process what he was hearing. it sounded almost like a breath, human, but raspy and kind of metallic. Very fucked up—no one except for someone close to death would breath out loud like that. It was rhythmic, dragging, somewhere close by. Jack drew ever closer to the strainge forced breathing, feeling hs heart thud in his chest

He broght his torch up to illuminate a sudden clearing in the jungle foliage. There on the ground was a crumpled human form from which the raspy breathing sound came. “H-hello?” jack called. proably not a smart thng for him to do. The raspy sound happened again.

Then Jack realized. The person on thr ground wasnt wounded. They were not breathing. They were laughing  
The raspy laugh breather sat up and looked at Jack, White hair passed over a gaunt face. It was a teenager.

Jack didn’t know this yet but he was face to face with Komaeda Nagito, and his entire life was about to change even more than it had already.

THE ISLAND MYSTERY DEEPENs


	2. chap 2 the camp meets komaeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really tired and i promise you i didnt make all those spelling mistakes on purpose. this is kjust what i do

Kate woke up with a start to find Hurley shaking her awake. “Kate!” said hurley. “I think hack went into the ujngle. I heard him moving around and then he like grabbed a torch and wanderred off we have to go after him. Theres boars out there”

Kate yawned and rubed her eyes. “Hurley,” she says,” I’m sure jack is fine he can fend for himself. Wait did you sauy boars.”

Just then there was a sudden commotion from the dorection of the nungle. They all turned look. Kate said “QUEIT” to hurley even though he wasn’t maing any noise. I swear to god I’m not trying to make this a my immortal knockoff I am just really tired and I can’t type very fast / well

Hurley and Kate looked on in shock as Jack emerged from the jungle carrying his torch looking sweaty as usual. Behind him, a sigh that was very strange inded: a kid who looked to be high school age with fluffy white hair and a strangely dreamy expression on his face. Kate and Hurley looked at each other. This was not what they were expecting.

Jack looked into Kate’s eyes. “wake the others” he said grimly. “We need to talk to everyone.”

Kate nodded. Whoever this weird kid was (he was still similing what the hell) he had obviously gotten Jack very shaken and that was not good. Jack is the leader, he has to be unshakable. No one will take me seriously whythe hell am I doing this. Destroy

Hurley screamed shouted “HEY EVERYBODY WAKE UP HACK IS HERE” godd amn it i mean jack w/e same thing. Everyone i the camp worke up with a start. They wre not expecting hurley yelling so loud. “Its the middle of the night what do you want” grumbled someone. probably boone or Sawyer

There’s a kid here” says Hurley. He looked nervously over ant Jack and the Weird Kid who was now chuckling softly too himself. Kate and Hurley exchanged another glance. What kind fof fucked uo p child do we have here and what is he doing here in this jungle.,

Jack wabed his torch around to get everyones attentipn. “Listen up everybody” he said. “We all knwo tbat ewer’re not alone in the jungle on this island. Thre are other people out there. They took Claire now thery are getting more aggressive. Tonight…” he pointed at the kid next to him still laughing like a creep “I found one of them in the jungle.”

Everyone gasped at that. Murmurs speard through the assebbled suvirvors. What are they going to do. Time is going by so slowly i ahev had 2 minites left forever, im so tired

“We need to figure out how we are going to deal wit this kid.” Jack looked at each of his survivor peers in turn. “This could be a life or death situation for All of us.”

The kid was still laughing a lot. Very creepy laugh. Well I’m done here I don’t know what


	3. chapter 3 the next day and the next day and the next and another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt write for like 2 weeks because of ap tests but now ap tests are over and this is all i care about

my parents are watching some gross tv show about straight people lets do this ok

soooo It was the next morning and everyone was waking up. they were all ver disgruntled because they hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep, which awas pbvioully becaue jack had brought Komaeda back to the camp very abruptly in the middle of the night. One by one everyone was waking up on the island and goijgn about doing their island morning routine things.

Jack walked over to Komaeda who was sitting by a tree at the edge of camp . The boy looked like he had not slept all night. He hadn’t. He had large dark circles under his eyes, his hair was matted with sweat and dirt, and his expression was at once beatific and terrifying. He worked it tho

“Hey so…” jack held up a lil thing like a cocunut half filled with mango slices. it took me like three tries to spell mango correctly. “Are you hungry?”

Komaeda chuckled. It sounded like he was having trouble breathing. Not another cumbersome asthmatic person thought jack.

“I am not hungry Jack-kun, “ said komead. I am too excited to eat”!

Thats weird thought jack. This kid is really weird. Evertyone get weird bvibes from Komaeda

“well then i will just leave this here maybe you can eat it laer. You were wandering out there in the jungle for a while. I think you should try to keep your strength up, mayve get some sleep” jack but down the mango thing next to Komaeda and went off to go talk to the only marginally competent person in the entire camp which is of course Sayid

Sayid was sitting near his tent working on fixing some piece of communications equipment. His hair looked perfect. Also, he looked perfect in general. because he is perfecrt. “Good morning Jack” sayid said.

“Hey sayid said jack. Um so i need you to do me a favor

where am i going with this sayid does not really have pepple skils uness you count torture as people skills which i dont. why is jack asking sayid to talk to komaeda God damn it i am so bad at athis

“If it’s something to do with that strange child who walked out of the jungle last night, I don’t know if there’s much I can do” said sayid. Raising an eyebrow. “I tried speaking to him last night and i don’t think it was helpful”

“he wories me” said jack. “He’s refusing food and sleep and he wont tell us where he is from”

Sayid put down his equipment. “Do we really want to know?”

woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> it's sunday night i have so much homework to finsih


End file.
